Public Display of Affection
by Alice-Lost-In-Wonderland
Summary: OTP 30 Day Porn Challenge Topic 22: Public Harley takes Ivy on a date to the cinema, and promises not to distract her. But how is she supposed to enjoy a film when she could enjoy Ivy?


Harley groaned internally when she saw the film Ivy had chosen for them to go and see. Harley had promised her a date to the movies and that Ivy could pick any film without Harley complaining. This was a big thing, truthfully, as normally Pamela dreaded the cinema with Harley, as she would end up being guilt-tripped into the latest animated children's movie or a PG-13 slapstick comedy but Harley's pouting and excitement as she went past the glossy, ridiculous posters normally always won Pamela over.

This time would be different – or so she was promised. So far, Harley was pretty proud of how she had done, but she sighed with resignation as she noted Ivy had selected a film she herself would never have paid to see. The poster was hardly filling her with hope. A blonde woman in her middle thirties was being pulled in two different directions by two men, one young and one middle-aged. Harley sighed again, but smiled and squeezed Pamela's hand when they headed for the screen doors, remembering her promise to be mature and allow Ivy to enjoy a trip to the cinema to see a film she actually wanted to watch.

The chick-flick rom-com monstrosity that followed had Harley almost tearing her hair out from boredom in the first twenty minutes. It was clichéd, it wasn't funny, didn't have animated talking animals, or any explosions. Not even a car chase. Harley crossed her arms and pouted, deciding to just wait it out. She wanted to please Ivy.

For the next forty minutes, Harley judged the terrible acting and scripting of the film. Did 'excellent girlfriend but sadly single heroine' really need both 'classy and mysterious older businessman' and 'energetic young athlete that jogs round the block' chasing after her? What was so desirable about this woman? All she did was whine and complain over glasses of red wine to her girlfriends, and end up embarrassing herself in predictable manners whenever either one of her potential suitors were around. Harley would rather have her Ivy any day.

Harley hummed in disdain and closed her eyes, deciding to hide from the atrocious plot in a make-believe world of her own. Once she had plotted out a few ideal scenarios in which she had old Bat-brain tied up by his ankles while his kid-sidekick was eaten by Ivy's new giant man-eating Venus flytrap, she was bored again, and there was still nothing remotely interesting going on in the film. Now the single blonde thing was crying black runnels of mascara down her cheeks obviously something life-ruining had happened, like she had broken a nail before her date.

Harley shrugged and shifted in her seat, and decided this time to fantasise about what she was going to do to Ivy as soon as they got through the door of her apartment. Pamela owed her - big time. Unfortunately, all the sexual thoughts combined with absolute boredom caused Harley to get quite worked up. She uncrossed her legs and glanced sideways at Pamela's flawless face and vibrant red curls. A sudden flashing thought of tugging on Ivy's red hair as her head dipped between Harley's legs sent a burst of heat to the fork of her legs, and into her cheeks.

She slowly leaned her head so that it rested on Ivy shoulders, and she could smell the floral scent of her hair. Harley hand slipped slowly between them and rested on the upper part of Pamela's thigh. Seeing as Ivy hadn't protested, Harley took this as some form of encouragement and began to rub the inside of Ivy's thigh teasingly. She felt, after a little while, Pamela shift her position in the seat so that her legs were spread wider, easier for Harley to touch her. Ivy's eyes didn't leave the screen once, as Harley slowly unfastened her casual public-appearance jeans and slipped her hand lower to press against Pamela's clit through the fabric of her panties. She glanced up again, half expecting to see a disapproving look from Ivy; she was, after all, beginning to distract her from the movie. However, Pamela's gaze still hadn't left the screen, although a slight smirk was tugging at the corner of her mouth. Harley quickly slipped her hand into Ivy's underwear and smirked herself as she felt how wet Pamela's entrance was.

Ivy could pretend as much as she like, her body gave her away. Harley began to twirl her fingers quickly over Ivy's swollen clit and felt Pamela's hips push upwards in response. As she pleasured her girlfriend, Harley giggled to herself. There was something deliciously exciting about the two of them acting like a pair of sexually frustrated teenagers in the back row of a cinema. Harley felt the muscles under her fingers twitch and looked up, biting her lip to restrain a moan as she saw Pamela squeeze her eyes tightly shut and her hips bucked under Harley's slender fingers. Pamela subtly rode out her climax with a series of short shudders and long, shaky breaths as Harley continued to pleasure her. She collapsed back in her seat and panted lightly, before leaning over and pulling Harley towards her for a deep and loving kiss.

They were still kissing as the credits began rolling and the lights came back on, causing them to pull apart, smiling happily at one another. They left the cinema complex hand in hand, Harley leaning her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Red," she drawled, "I think I've gone and ruined another film for ya."

Ivy giggled adorably in response, "That was one of the best trips to the movies I've had since I was sixteen."

They walked home in a comfortable silence, and Ivy was putting the keys into the door before Harley remembered, "So, which guy did she end up falling for?"

Pamela smacked her arm playfully and replied, "All was revealed in the last ten minutes I'm sure… but I was just a little distracted."


End file.
